Clumsy
by strongwolf4
Summary: Clumsy Gilbert can't really hold up a job. It's either his clumsiness that gets in the way, or he just sucks at the job he has. But one day he gets a job at Romulus' pizzeria, and it's actually a job he's not doing so bad at! And the great part is that a pretty girl named Elizabeta works there too, and she stole his heart immediately. Pruhun, and maybe some other ships later on.
1. New job

Chapter 1

Clumsy Gilbert can never really hold up a job. It was either his clumsiness that got in the way, or he was just not good at what he was doing. He didn't go to college because…reasons. However, his little brother did; and Ludwig was a big success in working at a construction site. He made a lot of money doing what he did, and he was able to keep up the rent for his house, which he shared with his brother. Room-mates.

When his brother would come home and say he lost his job Ludwig wouldn't just flip, he'd start to lose hope. A few days ago, Gilbert just lost his job as an assistant for a lawyer. How you ask? He brought the wrong evidence in, and the guilty person won in court. Ludwig didn't even flip that time, because now he was used to it. (Sadly.)

At this moment, it was 11 o'clock at night, and his brother was asleep in bed. Ludwig was sitting at the kitchen table with a friend of his, who surprisingly pitied him despite his harsh personality.

Ludwig had his face in his hands, sighing. "Vash, I don't know what to do anymore. He just can't keep up a job and it's getting on my nerves. I feel he'll never keep up a job, and I've already began to lose hope."

"Nonsense." Vash began, "You have to be stern with him, and make sure he gets a job he'll actually be _good_ at."

"I've tried!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Well, I could always talk to him. I'm sure I could get through to him." Vash said in a stern tone. He pulled out his gun from his pocket to show what he meant, but Ludwig shook his head at the idea. Vash was a police officer, so carrying a gun around was ok for him.

"I need to find him a job he can never get fired from. _Ever._ " Ludwig sighed.

Vash thought about it for a minute. "Well, you could always get him a job at Romulus' pizza."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. The owner, Romulus, is hiring. And I highly doubt he'll turn anyone down. He's such a nice guy. I think he's too nice." The Swiss man gaged.

Ludwig thought about it for a minute. Huh. Romulus' pizza. He's passed it in the car a few times but never went in there. It seemed to be in good business, and if Romulus was nice enough to tolerate his clumsy brother, then maybe it would be a good idea. Hey, as long as his brother had a job, he was happy.

"Alright. I'll try it. Thanks, Vash."

"My pleasure." Vash nodded, getting up from his seat. "Well I have to go now. I'll see you later. Good luck." Vash walked to the door and let himself out. Ludwig sighed and got up from his seat, walking to his room to go to bed. He was really hoping this could be a job his brother could keep.

…The next morning….

Gilbert was snoring away in bed. Best part about not having a job was that he got to sleep later. However, his brother always set his alarm clock to 7 AM in the morning. He says: _"Your biological sleep method should always remain the same."_

Nag, nag, nag; that was all he did. He always wondered why his little brother wasn't more like him. When he actually said that, Ludwig replied: _"If there were two of you it would be noisy and almost everything in the house would be broken."_

Hey, he couldn't help that he was clumsy. He couldn't tell if it was genetic or just him himself, cause he was always tripping over stuff and other shit like that. Hey, at least sleeping was a beautiful thing; like they said in the commercials or whatever.

 _RIIINNNNGGGG!_

Gilbert opened his eyes a little. What was that?

 _RIINNGG!_

Fuck, his alarm clock.

He pulled the covers over his head and groaned. He didn't want to get up this early. Why can't his brother just let him sleep late? But if he stayed in bed, all he'd hear is nag, nag, nag; all the time. He hated it.

Sighing, he turned over to his night table to shut off the snooze button. When he looked at the time it showed on the clock, it said 8:30. NOT SEVEN, 8:30.

FUCCKK HE WAS LATE!

Now he'd get to hear his brother nag. He sprung out of bed and grabbed clothes, which were a black t-shirt, slacks, and a bandana. He dashed into the bathroom to shower, which didn't take long. He got out and dried his hair, put on clothes, and brushed his teeth. He even combed his hair a little. He looked in the mirror and smirked. _Looking fabulous as usual, Gil, looking fabulous. And overall awesome._

Yeah he was awesome. At least he felt that way despite messing things up a lot. Finally he dashed downstairs, readying himself for his brother's nagging.

He found Ludwig in the living room shutting off the TV and grabbing a few tools, getting ready for work. He turned and looked at the doorway when he saw his older brother standing there, panting with a nervous grin. He narrowed his eyes.

Gilbert grinned nervously. "Heh, heh. Good morning."

Ludwig frowned. "You're late. I tell you all the time to wake up early so you can have a steady time-"

 _*Rumble*_

Gilbert flinched with a blush.

" _What_ was that?" Ludwig asked.

"What was what?" Gilbert grinned nervously. The loud rumble echoed again and he flinched nervously. "Heh, heh, I guess it was my stomach."

"Then you should eat!" Ludwig said. Gilbert snapped his fingers with a grin and dashed to the kitchen. Ludwig sighed.

"And hurry up! You've got an hour to get to work!"

Loud thumping echoed through the hall, and Gilbert spit out his food. "What?!"

"I got you another job at Romulus' pizza. It's a good deal and pay is good. You're welcome."

Gilbert smiled widely and ran up to his brother, embracing him in a hug that only Ludwig could breathe through. "Thanks, west! I promise I won't screw this one up!"

 _I'd like to see that._ Ludwig pushed him away for a moment. "You say that every time. _PLEASE_ make it true this time."

Gilbert saluted with a determined grin. "Yes sir!"

Ludwig smiled at his brother's excitement. "Do you know the way there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've passed it in the car." Gilbert said, putting on his shoes.

Oh lord. At least Gilbert could drive. He couldn't imagine him getting into a car accident. It's be awful, for him and the person who was going to sue.

Gilbert saluted and walked to the door. "Well, I'm off! See you later west!" He grinned. He opened the door and stumbled out the door. Ludwig chuckled a bit, but he was worried overall.

 _Please, bruder, PLEASE keep this job._

…

It only took Gilbert twenty minutes to drive through traffic and to the pizzeria. He had trouble finding parking, but finally he found a good spot. He parked on the other side of the road from the pizzeria and got out of his car. Cars dashed past him and he gulped, hoping to not get run over.

Finally he was able to cross. When he did so, he tripped in the middle of the street. He got up quickly and cursed under his breath. What if there were cars coming?! He could've been run over. He felt so stupid sometimes. Finally he made it inside the pizza place. He looked around the place and studied it. He could see a short man behind the counter, flipping dough in his hands and humming a small tune. He had a long curl on the left side of his head, and he was smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Suddenly another man, kinda grumpy looking, came out of the kitchen mumbling something under his breath. He grabbed a large bowl of dough and brought it into the kitchen. This guy had a curl too, but on the right side of his head.

Gilbert didn't know who Romulus was or looked like. He walked up to the counter and bent over it to ask the cheery man. "Excuse me?"

"Hm? Oh, ciao!" The man smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Um, I'm here for the job. Where's Romulus?"

The Italian dropped the dough he was twirling in the air and smiled widely. "Oh, you're the new worker? Ve! I'll take you to grandpa Romulus."

"No need, Feli, I'm right here." A tall man walked out of the kitchen. He had brown hair with a few curls and was smiling widely. Damn. Italian people were cheery, weren't they?

The man leaned over the counter and smiled. "You must be Gilbert. Your brother called and asked if you can take the job. Do you think you can make-a pizza?"

Gilbert thought about it. He could cook. Except sometimes the stove would accidently catch fire. Or he'd forget about the dish and it'd be burnt. Or when he took it out he would stumble and it would fall on the floor. But he kept this all to himself. But yeah, making pizza seemed easy. "Yes sir."

"Can you take people's orders?"

That's easy. "Yes sir."

"Wonderful! You're-a hired." Romulus held out his hand for a handshake, and Gilbert accepted it. "Welcome to the team."

"Th-thank you!" He smiled. "I won't let you down!" He hoped.

Romulus smiled. "Good. Come, I'll get you an apron." Romulus lead him to the kitchen and gave Gilbert an apron, which he quickly put on. He was told to manage the counter with the man Feliciano. Right now he was watching the short Italian put the dough in the oven.

"Ve." He smiled. "You're gonna _love_ working here. It's fun." He smiled.

Gilbert smiled back. Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat behind him, and he turned around. He was facing the other small Italian from before, and he was tapping his foot angrily.

"Hey big brother Lovino!" Feliciano smiled. He turned to Gilbert. "Gilbert, this is my big brother Lovino."

Gilbert smiled and waved his hand softly. The Italian continued to frown. "You. What is your nationality?"

Why did he ask that? "I'm Prussian. Many people say I'm German, but actually I'm Prus-"

"Oh great, a potato bastard in our restaurant!" Lovino threw his hands on the air and growled. He turned to the kitchen and walked out, "Don't talk to me, bastard."

Gilbert's eyebrow raised and he was already confused. "What the hell was that?"

Feliciano sighed. "He doesn't like Germans and/or Prussians. Lord knows why."

Well that was nice. Gilbert shrugged. "I'll just ignore him."

"Good." Feliciano smiled. He opened the oven and took out the pizza, which smelled great and made Gilbert's mouth water.

Gilbert glanced around the pizzeria. So many people, and so few employees. He turned to Feliciano, curiosity peaked. "Hey, does anyone else work here?"

"Only one other person. A pretty lady." Feliciano smiled, cutting the pizza with a pizza cutter.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Elizabeta. She's a nice girl who packs a punch. She's strong and pretty." He grinned. "But her fist scares me. Not my type."

Gilbert rose an eyebrow. "Is she here?"

"Not yet. Her shift starts in an hour."

Gilbert stared at the door. A lady? Hm. He didn't see that coming.

But that didn't matter right now. He was happy he got a job here, and he was determined to keep it. He smiled, proud of his success.

 **Author's note!**

 **Gilbert is so OOC I swear. But that's the point, isn't it? And he's just so cute my baby Prussia XD**

 **Anyway, Elizabeta comes in the next chapter. I hope you like this story so far.**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;3**

 **Tails**


	2. Memories

Chapter 2

"Come on, Feli, you got this."

"I…I don't know…" Feliciano gulped. He was nervous beyond belief as Gilbert challenged him to drink a spoonful of hot sauce. Right now the short Italian was holding the spoon of the hot liquid, and the spoon shook in his hand from his trembling.

Suddenly Lovino came out of the kitchen. "Hey, fratello. Grandpa needs-NOO!"

Lovino ran over and slapped the spoon out of his hand, making Feliciano squeal and Gilbert flinch. Lovino turned bright red and breathed angrily. "Are you nuts?! Why would you do that?!"

"Ve! It-it was a dare!" Feliciano crouched on the floor, quivering in fear.

"WHO THE HELL DARED YOU TO DO THAT?!" Lovino howled.

"Gilbert did!" Feliciano pointed at the Prussian. "And be quieter! You'll scare away all the customers!"

"Hey! Don't be so quick to blame me!" Gilbert complained. "And yeah Lovino, you'll scare the customers away." He stated as he turned to Lovino.

Lovino didn't seem to care at the moment. He was just bright red like a tomato. Suddenly he walked straight up to Gilbert and pulled on his shirt collar. "DON'T YOU _EVER_ MAKE MY BROTHER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN. YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Lovino gripped his shirt collar tighter and Gilbert gasped for air. "Yes, yes! I understand! Uncle, uncle!"

Lovino grunted and released his shirt collar from his grasp, and Gilbert breathed for air. Lovino walked away back into the kitchen, forgetting what he came out there for.

Feliciano shot up from the floor and pat Gilbert's back. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm good." Gilbert breathed.

"Sorry about that. He gets overprotective sometimes." The Italian apologized. Suddenly Feliciano glanced to the clock and smiled. "Ve! Elizabeta should be here soon."

And as soon as he said that, the door opened, revealing a lady with long brown hair. Feliciano smiled. "Ve! Bon journo, Liz!"

Gilbert turned to the door. "So that's ElizabetaaAAAA-" He stopped midway when he saw her. She had long brown hair, and three little flowers perked in her hair. She was wearing a long green apron, ready to get to work. Gilbert's mouth went agape. Why did his face feel so hot?

Elizabeta walked up to the counter and smiled. "Good morning to you too, Feli!" She poked the Italian's cheek, making him smile with a small 've.'

Elizabeta turned and looked at Gilbert. She rose an eyebrow. "Who's this?"

"Ve! He's our new employee! Elizabeta this is Gilbert. Gilbert, Elizabeta." Feliciano introduced them to each other with gesturing hands.

Elizabeta rose an eyebrow and continued to stare at Gilbert. "Have we met before? You look familiar."

CRAP. Gilbert shook his head, his blush deepening. "N-no mam."

Elizabeta stared for a few more seconds, then shrugged it off. She smiled and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you then."

Gilbert looked at the hand. He took the hand, the hand he had wanted to touch for a long time, and shook it. "L-likewise!" He smiled.

She smiled. "Well, should I get to work Feli?"

"Yeah, yeah. Big brother's been complaining about being the only one that has to cook the pasta. He's been waiting for you."

Elizabeta sighed. "Better get to work then. Don't wanna keep that sourpuss waiting. See you guys later." She grinned and made her way to the kitchen.

Gilbert's face felt so hot. He stood there, mind whirling. It had been so long since he'd seen her. He recognized her from the moment he'd seen her walk through that door. He hadn't seen her in _years._

He sighed, deciding to forget about it.

"Ve. Gilbert, she said you looked familiar. Have you two met before?" Feliciano asked.

Gilbert flinched. "N-nope. Never seen her before now." He hoped Feli would buy it.

Feliciano smiled. "Ok then! Must just be a misunderstanding." He turned back to the pizza he was cutting. Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly Gilbert noticed Lovino greeting people at the door, getting ready to seat them. Then he saw something he'd never thought he'd see.

Lovino smiled. HE FUCKING SMILED.

Oh how he wished he had a video camera to tape that.

"Ve. Gilbert? Can you take their order over there?" Feliciano pointed to a table with his thumb.

"Yeah. Actually _do_ something for once." Lovino grumbled, walking past them to the kitchen. Gilbert narrowed his eyes and frowned at the grumpy Italian.

"Sure." He grinned to Feliciano. Feliciano smiled and handed him a little flipbook and a pen. Gilbert nodded and began to walk towards the table, stumbling a little on the way. He gulped. He can't mess this up. He _just can't._

He finally reached the table and opened the little flipbook. He smiled at the couple. "Are you ready to order?" he asked politely.

The couple told him what they wanted. He wrote down swiftly and turned and said, "Be back in a bit," and smiled as he made his way to the kitchen.

His eyes widened when he saw the small, yet busy kitchen. He walked up to a busy Romulus and held out the paper. "S-sir? And order."

Romulus turned and smiled. "Ah, Gilbert! An order you say?" He took the paper and read it. He smiled. "Ooh it's a big one. Ok everyone! We need two plates of spaghetti and meatballs, with a side of garlic bread! Andale!"

Lovino and Elizabeta nodded, getting to work on that order, and seeming to forget the other ones they were already filling.

Gilbert studied the busy kitchen. "You need help? You guys seem busy and kinda behind."

Lovino flinched. "NO. NO NO NO NO NO, we do NOT need your he-"

"Of course!" Romulus cut in with a smile. "More hands make the work go faster."

Gilbert turned to Lovino with a grin and an eyebrow raised. Lovino grunted and just turned back to the pot of water he was boiling.

Gilbert turned to Romulus. "Ok, what should I do?"

"Hmm. Oh, you can mash some of the dough over there. Then leave it on the counter by the door so Feli could take it to make pizza." Romulus nodded to a counter that has a small wad of dough on a gray tray. Gilbert nodded and made his way to the counter. He stared at the dough, and began to pound it with his fists, mixing it up like playdough.

Hey, this was kinda fun! And what better then to pretend to dough was his old bullies faces? (We'll get to that.)

After punching his old bullies faces a few more times, he figured the dough was ready. He picked up the gray tray steadily. He walked slowly, _slowly_ to the counter, where Feli would be any minute to pick up the dough.

Suddenly he felt something slippery under his foot. "Uwahh!"

 _Crash!_

He fell to the floor, the tray beside him and dough scattered all around him. Everyone turned to him. Lovino's mouth went agape. Elizabeta looked worried. And Romulus was just shocked.

"IDIOTA! You just wasted precious dough!" Lovino howled angrily.

"Lovino, calm down. Accidents happen in the kitchen." Romulus warned.

Elizabeta bent down and held her hand out for Gilbert to take which messaged: 'Let me help you up.' Gilbert stared at her hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. With a blush he took her hand and she helped him up.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's ok. I'm used to it."

Elizabeta flinched. Now _that_ sounded familiar. _I feel like I know this guy from somewhere,_ she thought. Suddenly a small flashback went through her head:

 _It's ok, I'm used to it._

 _Idiot!_

She was about to say something, but she was interrupted by a very loud Lovino.

"Idiot! How in the world did you fall?!"

Gilbert flinched. "Th-there was something slippery under my foot!"

"What was it?"

"I…I don't know. Dough maybe."

"Did you drop it?"

"No. I-I don't know. Maybe."

Lovino grunted and turned back to the pot of water he was boiling. Gilbert could hear him utter a small 'pathetic' under his breath. Gilbert frowned sadly.

"Lovino, accidents happen." Romulus frowned. "And for being mean, I want you to pick up all that dough and start a fresh one."

Lovino turned to his grandfather with shock, mouth agape. "W-what?! That's not fair!"

"Now, Lovino."

Lovino turned red and fumed. He stomped over to the tray, which sat beside Gilbert. He picked up all the dough and got ready to work on a fresh one, grumbling something Italian under his breath.

Gilbert sighed. He couldn't believe he messed up already. He sighed sadly, and made his way back to the counter, hoping he could help Feli with something instead.

….

Finally nine o'clock hit. His shift was OVER. He hung up his apron and yawned. The rest of the day wasn't _so_ bad. Besides the kitchen incident, he only stumbled and dropped a glass of cola, which poured all over the floor. He's done worse.

He walked to the door, waving goodnight to Feli before he walked out. Feliciano waved back with a large grin on his face.

Right as Gilbert was about to walk out the door-

"Gilbert, wait!"

He froze. He turned and saw Elizabeta running up to him. She stopped in front of him and looked at him questioningly. "Are you _sure_ we haven't met? You seem familiar."

Gilbert was shivering. Suddenly he thought of a way to weasel out of this. "Um-uh, I can't stay to talk. My brother has dinner waiting at home, and he'll be mad if I'm late. See you tomorrow!" He smiled nervously and sped-walked out of the restaurant.

Elizabeta watched him leave with an eyebrow raised. She knew she'd seen him before, no doubt about that.

….

Ludwig's dinner was _magnificent._ When he got home, Gilbert told him about his day. He gave his usual cocky smile and said "I'm awesome." Like usual.

Ludwig had nodded to everything he had said. Ludwig couldn't believe it. He had thought: _FINALLY a job he could uphold._ And his brother had only messed up twice today. Not bad. For the first time in a long time, Ludwig was proud of his brother.

….

Gilbert was so happy to be in his pajamas. He leapt into bed and snuggled into the blankets, proud of the day he had. Then his mind thought back to one thing.

Elizabeta.

Good lord he hadn't seen her since high school. He had been in school with her since preschool. Coincidence? Who knows. And she had always hated him. She was one of his many bullies.

But that never stopped him from thinking she was beautiful, despite what Francis and Antonio said.

Oh yeah he had two friends named Francis and Antonio. They could tolerate his clumsiness and personality.

But still, she was so pretty, through all the years he'd known her. And now, after so many years, they meet again.

And she was still as beautiful as ever.

Surprisingly she recognized him. He couldn't believe it.

He decided to just shrug it off and sleep. However he wasn't prepared for the flashback dream he was about to have.

 _~Flashback~_

 _It was kindergarten. And it was playtime. Everyone had someone to play with….except Gilbert. He would play with Francis and Antonio (whom he had also known since preschool) but they were in trouble for pouring paint into Michelle's hair. Arthur beat them up for that._

 _He just sat in the middle of the floor, feeling bored and lonely. He watched kids play and snicker with each other. He sighed. He tried to think of a game one person could play on their own. Then he smiled when his mind thought to Lincoln logs._

 _Hey as a kid those things were awesome._

 _He got up and went to the toy box in the corner. He searched it, trying to find as many little toy logs as he could. He finally found enough to build with and gathered them in his arms. He made his way back to the center of the room, but felt the carpet tug at his foot. He slipped and fell with an 'Ahh!' And the Lincoln logs went flying everywhere._

 _Heracles, who had been napping nearby (with his kitty plushie,) shot up from the mat he was sleeping on and looked around worriedly with tired eyes. "W-what happened?"_

 _Gilbert sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "S-sorry, Heracles." He said. Heracles turned to him and frowned._

" _Look out!" A voice called from behind Gilbert. A ball bounced near him, and when Alfred ran after it, he tripped on one of the many Lincoln logs Gilbert dropped on the floor, landing on his face. "Ow!"_

" _Oh! Alfred, are you ok?" A quiet Matthew ran up to his brother and helped him up. Alfred rubbed the back of his head and glanced to Gilbert. He gave him a strong glare._

" _You did this didn't you?" He growled._

" _He did," Heracles began, "and he woke me up from my nap. I was dreaming about cats."_

 _Gilbert gulped. "L-let me explain, Al. Heracles was asleep and-"_

"Sleep? _Who can get any sleep with you around?" Heracles grumbled, moving to another place to sleep. Alfred grunted and walked away, Matthew at his heels. Gilbert looked down sadly._

 _Ok he had a new plan. He decided to build in the corner. He grabbed the Lincoln logs and carefully walked to the corner._

" _Watch out!" He heard a call from close by. Suddenly he felt a car roll under his foot. With a yelp he fell to the floor (again) and the logs went everywhere. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He heard footsteps coming toward him._

" _Be careful!" Yong Soo yowled. "You could've gotten seriously hurt, da-ze! And you almost broke the car! Don't do it again!" He snarled, snatching the toy car and running back to his friends._

 _Gilbert stared at him sadly. "I-I didn't mean to…"_

 _New plan. He would build at the table. He gathered the logs, and SLOWLY made his way towards the table. Suddenly someone moved their chair and it crashed into him, making him fall and the logs fly like birds._

 _The person in the chair shivered and apologized with an unbelievably worried tone. "Uwahh! I'm so sorry, Gilbert-san! Forgive me!"_

 _Kiku, huh? "It's alright." He said, sitting up._

" _Look at you. Even when it's not your fault it's hilarious."_

 _Gilbert looked ahead to the voice that was speaking. He flinched._

 _Elizabeta._

 _She was staring at him with a smirk. She had Natalya on her left side behind her, and Katyusha on her right side behind her._

" _How do Francis and Antonio keep up with you? If I were them, I would've dropped you a long time ago."_

 _Gilbert felt that arrow hit his heart._

" _How do your parents_ stand _you?"_

 _He couldn't hear her. He was too busy looking into her_ gorgeous _green eyes._

" _I'm used to it." He finally replied._

" _Idiot!" She laughed. She walked away, Natalya laughing with her._

 _He sighed and got up, collecting the Lincoln logs from the floor once again. He finally got to the table and began to build. Though he couldn't concentrate now. He was too busy thinking about Elizabeta._

 _She was so pretty. Hey, maybe when he's older he can ask her out on a date! Yeah!_

 _He sighed, knowing that day would probably never come. He didn't care though. Even though she bullied him, he still thought she was beautiful._

 _One day she would be his._

 _~Flashback over~_

….

Gilbert woke up the next morning with a yawn. He looked at the clock. He had an hour to get to work.

He got up, grabbed some clothes and got ready to take a shower. He thought back to that dream he had last night. Why did he have a dream about the past? Was it because he just saw Elizabeta again yesterday after so long?

 _CRAP._ Elizabeta.

She had practically recognized him yesterday. He had to make sure she didn't recognize him today. That would be so hard would it?

Yes it would. If he messed up again, she'd definitely recognize him. Today he would try hard not to mess things up. He would _try._ Let's do this.

 **Author's note!**

 **WANNA KNOW SOMETHING? I TYPED THIS CHAPTER LAST NIGHT AND SAVED IT. THEN I OPENED THE COMPUTER A LITTLE WHILE LATER, AND GUESS WHAT? THE CHAPTER DOCUMENT WAS GONE SOMEHOW!**

 **JUST LOVELY.**

 **Anyway, plot twist. Anybody catch the engsey in there? Look closely.**

 **Andd Elizabeta enters! So they know each other huh? I'm really proud of my plot twist lol. XD**

 **Let's see how this plays out.**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;3**

 **Tails**


End file.
